


Christmas Admiring

by MrsAckerman



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Light masturbation, M/M, Secret Admirer, Watching masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAckerman/pseuds/MrsAckerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki is so head over heels for Ayato it's ridiculous! Ken dedicated an entire day to Aya! Now, it's a few days befors Christmas, and Kaneki wants to do something a little special. He doesn't know that it'll result in a sight so naughty that it's nice...</p><p> </p><p>---<br/>Not my best fic, but it's written, so enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Admiring

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!

Ghouls are monsters.  
Pure evil.  
Heartless.  
Demons made by Satan himself.  
But apparently, they were capable of falling in love. Perhaps it was simply infatuation, afterall, he was pratically obsessed with every movement he made and look he gave. Either way, Ken had some deep feelings for Ayato, and that explained why he was here. In Ayato's closet. 

I PROMISE it's not as bad as it sounds. It's not like he was stalking or perving on him. Well... That wasn't his intention...  
Kaneki had came to his apartment because, well, that was what he usually did on Wednesdays. Wednesday was the day he had labeled as All About Aya Day, aka Admire Aya Secretly Day. The things he'd do as a secret admirer varied. Sometimes, when he knew that Ayato was coming home late, he'd order Chinese or pizza for him so that he could eat without tiring himself out more in the kitchen. Mornings, he'd have donuts sitting in a box at the door. Besides food, Kaneki gave other presents, such as the answers to a certain quiz (coming up by a teacher who never changed their lesson plan in all the years that they've taught). Jewelry was sometimes a thing, and chocolate was always there.  
It was hard to figure out what to get Ayato. Shoot, Ken wasn't even sure if he was gay. He was just going off of what Touka said.  
That wasn't too smart of an idea. Touka was why he was currently cramped in a closet full of clothes. 

She had told him about a conversation that she shared with Aya over the phone.

"Hey."  
"Do you know anything about some weirdo giving me shit?"  
"*sigh* No."  
"Hmph, okay."  
"What kind of things does he give you?"  
"He?"  
"Oh! Um, I kinda just assumed-"  
"Whatever. It's mostly food. Hasn't made me drop dead yet so I'll keep eating it."  
"Of course."  
"It's always stuff that you could order, and that's alright, but what the creep could do to actually make me like him more is actually cook for me. If I have any more fast food then I'll probably puke."

And so, Kaneki decided to make a home made dish. Crescent rolls, roasted chicken, corn on the cob, baked macaroni and cheese. You name it, he made it. He even made Christmas themed sugar cookies. Red and/or green frosting on stocking and tree shaped cookies.  
Tis the season to be jolly.

The situation for Ken was sour because of this: a few teens ruining All About Aya Day. Guys would come stealing the food that Ken would have delivered, forcing him to place 2, 3, or 4 more orders! Kaneki wasn't angry at first, he thought that maybe the kids were hungry, so made sure to set a little something out for them too. But NOOOO, those greedy little bastards wanted it ALL.  
There was no way in hell Kaneki was going to let them take the food that Ken slaved over the stove for! So once again, Touka got involved.

"Y'know, I could lend you a key to the apartment so that you could set the food in there."  
"Thanks, but won't he be a bit creeped out by me sneaking in there?"  
"Pft, I'm sure he trusts his little secret admirer to not hurt him or his valuables. Besides, it's a full meal on Christmas. He'll marry you for this."

Touka came and left after Kaneki accepted the key, and he entered the place that he had always been one lock away from.

Ken was only slightly surprised by the way the home was kept. It was relatively neat. A messed desk and maybe a jacket on the floor here and there, but nothing major. 

The snow haired male decided to be quick since Ayato would be home soon, and got ready to leave as soon as everything was on the counter.  
But as you've probably predicted by now, Aya had came a bit early, and Ken, desperate to keep his admiring a secret, dived into a closet.

It wasn't so bad.  
He had a clear view of Ayato eating his dinner that he seemed quite pleased with, he was surounded by the light, sexy, masculine scent of his clothes, and he sort of felt closer to Kirishima in a way. 

Remember when I mentioned something about how perving wasn't Kaneki's first intention...?

"Dammit Kaneki." Aya said under his breath, pushing his basically clear plate away.  
"Ya dumb little shit job, you think I don't know about your huge crush on me?"

For a moment, closet-boy thought the blunette was speaking directly to him, and was about to burst out apologizing, until Ayato removed himself from his pants. 

In no time at all, Ayato had gotten a lotion out, and rubbed it along himself, to make the process a lot smoother. 

Kaneki bit his lip watching Ayato work himself slowly, and felt precum of his own build up.  
Faster and faster! Ayato caressed himself with speed, his thumb smearing the cum around the tip and gathering skin around it. He continued like that for a few minutes, shifting the intensity and tightness if his grip. Soon, he was there.

"K-Kaneki, you're so- ahhh!"

Hot, thick, white semen sprung into the hair snd showered down onto the carpet. The subject of the masturbation wanted to leave the closet so desparately and show Ayato how tight he REALLY was, but dared not to, and opted to letting his cock throb unrelentlessly. 

Not caring about the mess for the moment, he simply got under his covers and dozed off. When Ken was positive that he was indeed asleep, he escaped the closet, dipped his fingers in the puddle of cum, sucked on his digits and left.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh Kaneki, I'll have to get you New Years."


End file.
